Frank (2016 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Frank (2016 CGI film). Logos Opening COLUMBIA PICTURES presenta in association with MARVEL and CINEPIN ENTERTAINMENT Winkler a APPIAN WAY/MATT TOLMACH/FRANK LAPFIELD/PASCAL PICTURES production Winkler a LUKAIN ANIMATION/FILM 44 film Winkler ' Winkler' Closing Crawl Art Unit Production Manager David Starr First Assistant Director Richard Winkler Second Assistant Director Richard Winkler Co producted by Cookie monster PGA Winkler Additional voices Cookie Monster Winkler Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor John Belangry Visual Effects and Animation by PNEG Effects Co-Producer Frank Tolmach Associate Producer Xolo Winkler Score album on Sony Classical and Winkler Network Records Winkler SPECIAL THANKS plus bonus features Winkler ? SONGS "America The Beautiful" Written by Samuel A. Ward and Katharine Lee Bates "Master Of Puppets" Written by James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett and Cliff Burton Performed by Metallica Courtesy of Blackened Recordings, Inc. "Hail To The Chief" Written by James Sanderson and Walter Scott "Happy Birthday To You" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty Smith Hill "Walk That Talks" Written by Cary R. Beare, Marc S. Danzeisen, David Boyle and John E. Kazaroff Performed by Slam & Groove Courtesy of Open Vault Music "Joy To The World" Written by Lowell Mason and Isaac Watts "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" Written by Felix Mendelssohn, Charles Westley and George Whitefield "Three Little Birds" Written by Bob Marley "Like A Rolling Stone" Written by Bob Dylan "Free Bird" Written by Ronnie Van Zant and Allen Collins Performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Amazing World of Gumball Intro Music" Traditional "Hound Dog" Written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller "Panic In Babylon" Written by Anton Newcombe Performed by The Brian Jonestown Massacre Courtesy of A Recordings Ltd. "Dixie" Written by Daniel Decatur Emmett "La donna è mobile" from "Rigoletto" Written by Giuseppe Verdi Libretto by Francesco Maria Piave "Cigarillo" Written by Erich Becht and Lucas Botho Performed by The Botho Lucas Voices Courtesy of APM Music "My Impure Hair" Written by Kazu Makino, Simone Pace and Amedeo Pace Performed by Blonde Redhead Courtesy of 4AD By arrangement with Beggars Group Media Limited "Free Throw" Written by Christopher Isum Performed by The Mezcals Courtesy of PEN Music Group, Inc. "Home On The Range" Written by Daniel E. Kelly and Dr. Brewster M. Higley "Kum ba yah" Traditional "Burning Love" Written by Dennis Linde Produced by D. Sardy Performed by Woody Harrelson "I'm Alright" Written and Performed by Kenny Loggins Courtesy of Milk Money Music Winkler 2012 Richard Winkler Winkler Industries, Winkler and Marvel All Rights Reserved. Winkler Pictures Industries, Winkler is the author of this film Winkler Winkler picture) for the purposes of Winkler and other laws. Winkler Poster from "THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL" Courtesy of Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. Winkler Footage from''' Winkler''' courtesy of Marvel Comics, Winkler Filmed at Pinewood Atlanta Studios Winkler Winkler Macon-Bibb County, Richard Winkler This project was completed with assistance from the Winkler Film Office, a division of the Winkler Georgia Department of Economic Development. Richard Winkler With the participation of the Winkler Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. Winkler With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit. Winkler Made with the assistance of the Winkler Federal Government Winkler The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Winkler Kingdom Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) are Winkler this motion picture is protected under laws of the Winkler and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution of exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. In Memory of John Bite Closing Logos Category:Credits